In clinical settings, such as hospitals, nursing homes, convalescent homes, skilled nursing facilities, post-surgical recovery centers, and the like, patients are frequently confined to bed for extended periods of time. Sometimes the patients are unconscious or sedated to such an extent that they have limited ability to change or control their position in the bed. These patients can be at risk of forming pressure ulcers, which pose a serious risk to the patient's health and well-being. Pressure ulcers, which may also be referred to as “bed sores,” “pressure sores,” and “decubitus ulcers,” comprise injury to a patient's skin, and often the underlying tissue, which results from prolonged pressure forces applied to a site on the patient's body. Frequently, pressure ulcers develop on skin that covers bony areas of the body which have less muscle and/or fat tissue below the surface to distribute pressure applied thereto resulting from prolonged contact with the surface of a bed or chair. Examples of such body locations include the back or side of the head, shoulders, shoulder blades, elbows, spine, hips, lower back, tailbone, heels, ankles, and skin behind the knees.
Pressure ulcers are caused by application of pressure at an anatomical site that occludes blood flow to the skin and other tissue near the location. Sustained pressure between a structural surface (such as a bed) and a particular point on the patient's body can restrict blood flow when the applied pressure is greater than the blood pressure flowing through the capillaries that deliver oxygen and other nutrients to the skin and other tissue. Deprived of oxygen and nutrients, the skin cells can become damaged, leading to tissue necrosis in as few as 2 to 6 hours. Despite commonly occurring in elderly and mobility-impaired populations, hospital-acquired pressure ulcers are considered to be preventable and have been termed “never events.” Insurers have imposed restrictions on the amount they will reimburse a hospital for pressure ulcer treatment, and state and federal legislation now requires hospitals to report the occurrence of pressure ulcers in their facilities.
Risk factors for pressure ulcers can be categorized as modifiable and non-modifiable. Modifiable risk factors include actions that healthcare providers can take, while non-modifiable risk factors include aspects of patient health and behavior. It is valuable to document such non-modifiable risk factors so that caregivers can identify and attend to patients at risk of developing pressure ulcers. It is recommended that caregivers develop a documented risk assessment policy to predict the risk of a patient developing a pressure ulcer. Such an assessment can encompass all aspects of a patient's health and environment, and may employ commonly used measures in the field, such as the Braden and Norton scales. The risk assessment tool may be used to direct preventative strategies not only when a patient is at rest in his or her bed, but also when undergoing surgery.
Additional factors that can contribute to the formation of pressure ulcers include friction and shear forces. Friction can occur when skin is dragged across a surface which can happen when patients are moved, especially when the skin is moist. Such frictional forces can damage the skin and make it more vulnerable to injury, including formation of a pressure ulcer. A shear is when two forces move in opposite directions. For example, when the head portion of a bed is elevated at an incline, the patient's spine, tailbone, and hip regions tend to slide downward due to gravity. As the bony portion of the patient's body moves downward, the skin covering the area can stay in its current position, thereby pulling in the opposite direction of the skeletal structure. Such shear motion can injure the skin and blood vessels at the site, causing the skin and other local tissue to be vulnerable to formation of a pressure ulcer.
An established practice for patients at risk of forming pressure ulcers is to follow a turning protocol by which the patient is periodically repositioned, or “turned” to redistribute pressure forces placed on various points of the patient's body. Individuals at risk for a pressure ulcer are be repositioned regularly. It is commonly suggested that patients be repositioned every 2 hours at specific inclination angles, and that the method of doing so minimizes the amount of friction and shear on the patient's skin. A repositioning log can be maintained and include key information, such as the time, body orientation, and outcome.
Pressure ulcer prevention programs have been effective and can reduce long-term costs associated with treatment. A 2002 study employed a comprehensive prevention program in two long-term care facilities, costing $519.73 per resident per month. Results of the program revealed pressure ulcer prevalence to be reduced by 87% and 76% in the two facilities. A later study found that prevention strategies were able to reduce pressure ulcer prevalence from 29.6% to 0% in a medical intensive care unit, and from 9.2% to 6.6% across all units of the hospital. These interventions employed strategies such as manual patient repositioning and logging, tissue visualization and palpation, pressure-reducing mattresses, and use of risk assessment tools.
Turning protocols, however, do not take into consideration position changes made by the patient between established turn intervals, which are neither observed nor recorded. Thus it is possible that in some circumstances, the act of following a turn protocol can have an unintended negative clinical effect.